So Close to the End
by zu-to-the-tara
Summary: Different take on finale, then goes on to tell a little bit more. A Zutara Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Different take on the finale....I don't own ATLA, or this would have actually happened :D

*******************************************************************

(Katara's POV)

I watched in absolute horror as I saw the lightning hit Zuko's body square in the heart. He hit the ground, hard, and rolled over onto his back, lightning still jolting every now and again. "Zuko!" I screamed, i began running to him, but I was distracted by maniacal laughter. I thought she was crazy before, but now she had gone off the deep end. She ran for me now, blue lightning shooting out behind her. I ran for the fountain, but she was on my heels. I seached frantically for water, but there seemed to be none around. I looked quickly below me, and saw water rushing quietly underneath a vent. I bended up, and threw it at her, just as she was a foot away. I froze the water, but let myself glide to her,chaining her to the vent below. I unfroze the water, and bended some into my pouch. I then ran, with all the power i had in my body, to the man that had saved my life. He was laying there, a disturbing sized hole gaping threw his chest. "Oh Zuko." I whimpered, bending the water out, and I began to heal his wound. Slowy, the hole began to come to a close. "Zuko, Zuko, say something!" I gently shook his face. "Mmmm" he moaned softly, his eyes creaking open. "Katara.." He groaned. "Yes, Zuko, I'm here." I whimpered, tears escaping my eyes. He raised his arm slowly, and gasped in pain, but continued to lift his hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Thank you." he said weakly, his hand still on my cheek. I grabbed in my own and whispered. "I'm the one who should be thanking you." I lowered his hand slowly to his side, and leaned down and kissed his lips. He took a deep breath, and truly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"ALL HAIL FIRE LORD ZUKO!"

I clapped along with everyone else. I thought to myself about days earlier, and the tiny little moment we had shared. Neither one of us had told anyone, at least as far as I'd known.

******************************************Zuko's POV

My coronation was tomorrow. My coronation. Such a strange thing, to be an exile for so long, then accepted, then an exile again, then being welcomed back as the Fire Lord.

But I had to tell someone what had happened, I had to tell someone about Katara. I couldn't tell Sokka, obviously. He'd have me killed. I couldn't tell Suki, she'd tell Sokka. Of course I couldn't tell Aang. And Agni knows I couldn't tell Uncle, he'd start going on about grandchildren. That leaves a pretty trustworthy .

"Sparky, what's on your mind." she said as she heard me approaching. "I've got to tell someone, about...something. And you seem to be the only person." i said, sitting down. "Whoa, calm down, your hearts about to explode." she said smacking my shoulder. I rubbed it absently. "I'm guessing this is about you and Sugarqueen." she said obviously. "How did you know about it?" I asked, shocked. "About what?" she asked. Ugh. "Um, after we defeated Azula... she healed me... and she...uh...kissed me." I said embarrased. "She, kissed you? Hm, I thought you were the bold one. Hm, sure thought you'd make the first move." she said disapointedly. "Hey! Not fair, I saved her life." i said defensively. She shrugged. "Yeah, lightning to the heart's quite romantic," she said picking her teeth. "Ugh!" I moaned and stormed off. "I'm glad we had this talk!" she yelled after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place when everyones together at the end, in case your confused.**

********************************************************************

**Katara's POV**

**Aang looked troubled. Shoudn't he be happy like the rest of us? The wars was over! But, I still had a feeling I knew what it was about. I walked after him out onto the balcony. He looked at me, with those hopeful, but childlike, grey eyes. And in slow motion, he leaned in towards me. I'd learned from all this time, it's best to go along with it. BUt I couldn't this time. Every second he gained an inch all I could see was Zuko jumping in front of that lightning bolt. Then a flash of his crumpled form on the ground, then his hand on my cheek, then my lips on his. Aang's lips were almost on mine now. I couldn't do it. So like a scared little girl I covered my mouth and ran away.**

**Zuko's POV**

**Katara and me had barely said a word to each other after the...er..incident. I almost think she's avoiding me. BUt I knew why. She wouldn't pick me. She couldn't pick me. It's not... natrual. Am I saying I want her to pick me? I guess so. She'll pick the avatar. I mean, he's what, 12, for Agni's sake! Why not me. I mean....why? Has she not really forgiven me? Do I not say enough, do I not do enough? Is it my looks? I froze. I traced my hand down the left side of my face. Is there anything else my father can take away from me? He has taken my family, my mother, away from me, but I won't let him take Katara.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Katara's POV)

I can't believe I just did that. But I just...couldn't. I never really wanted to, I just felt...like I had too. Ugh. This was all Zuko's fault! If he would never have joined our group....we wouldn't have found Aang a firebending teacher.... we wouldn't have beaten Azula.... and I wouldn't be as nearly confused as I am now. What was happening to me! Before he came I had all my feelings sorted out, now...now I just dont know anything. Why did hehave to be so brave, and so...driven and so...good looking....I was pathetic. I coudn't be with Aang, at least not in the way he wanted me too. Besides, I wouldn't have anything to give him, someones already stolen my heart.

Where was he? He wasn't with the rest of the group...he must be in his room. I walked down the hallway and tapped his door. "Zuko?" i asked. He opened the door and went quietly back to sit on his bed, staring at the floor. I walked over and sat apprehensively beside him."Katara." he said slowly, "I want to ask you something." Was he going to ask me about the other day, if I was with Aang? "Katara, will you heal my scar?"


End file.
